


What Could Be Better

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Pancakes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	What Could Be Better

After a wonderful night, you’d fallen asleep with your head rested against your girlfriend’s shoulder, so naturally you expected that this morning, you would wake up in much the same way. Maybe your head would have fallen off her shoulder and onto the pillow beside her, but otherwise, you imagined opening your eyes to see her gorgeous, cascading blonde hair and smooth blue eyes. Feeling the sun stream in from between the blinds, you looked over to her side of the bed to realize she wasn’t there, but her phone was, so she was obviously nearby. “Pen?” you called out as you yawned. 

Your sexy, sun-shiningly perfect love-bug walked out from the hallway, her kimono-inspired bathrobe wrapped tightly around her frame. “Morning, love,” she said, sitting down on the bed and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of your head. “You slept late today.”

When you turned back to look at the clock, you’d realized it was nearly an hour and a half after you normally woke up. “Oh wow,” you laughed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you turned back to face her. “I really did. How long have you been up?”

“A little over an hour,” she said softly, her silky voice cascading over you as she pressed her perfect pink lips to yours. “I decided that since this is our only day off together for a while, we should make the most of it.”

Pushing off the bed with your arm, you sat up with the blanket in front of your naked chest. “I agree. I should get up.”

“Don’t,” she said quickly. “Not yet. Stay here for like 10 more minutes, okay?”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise,” she said excitedly as she ran her adorable little Penelope run back toward the kitchen.

Instead of getting up and going outside, you did venture to the bathroom to take care of your morning routine minus the shower; you’d do that a little later. After brushing your teeth, you returned to the bed and waited another couple of minutes, more like 15, as opposed to Penelope’s 10, before she returned with a tray in hand. “You made me breakfast?”

Happily, she nodded, her smile wide as she placed it down in front of you. “I made a tray for myself too, but I just had to. I crisped up the bacon just the way you like it, and made a giant pot of coffee, and then I made blueberry and banana pancakes. It’s a new recipe, but I know you love fruity pancakes so I figured you’d love it.”

“I do,” you replied with a smile before kissing her chastely and watching as she walked away to grab her own tray. You heard a crash in the kitchen and asked her if she needed help. A plate had been broken, but she was fine and two minutes later she came back to bed with her own try. “Thank you, baby.”

Though her nerves were slightly fried, the cooled at the sound of your voice. All Penelope ever wanted to do was help, so when her help or kindness was noticed and appreciated, it made her whole day. “No problem, love,” she said, crunching on a piece of her bacon and watching as it flew to land right on your chest. “Mine!” You giggled as she dove into you, eating the piece off you and commenting on how it tasted extra delicious. 

Once you took a few sips of your coffee and allowed yourself to wake up, you picked up your knife and fork, dipping them into what were possibly the fluffiest pancakes you’d ever seen. Bits of banana and blueberry still steamed from your fork and as you put it in your mouth, you moaned at the taste. Penelope couldn’t help but laugh. “You like? Do you need a moment alone with the pancakes?”

“I might,” you nodded, savoring each and every bite you took. “Baby, these are fucking delicious. Between you and I, if we decide that law enforcement doesn’t work out, I am all for opening a breakfast all day every diner type deal. These pancakes would keep the place afloat all on their own, add the nutella pancakes that I can make and we’d be golden.”

Penelope hadn’t taken a bite of her own food yet, but when she did, she couldn’t help but agree. “Oh my god, I am good.”

“Duh! Baby, what did I just say?”

The two of you giggled while you ate the rest of your food and talked about the new Wonder Woman movie which you both wanted to go see for a third time. “What’s stopping us?” you asked. 

She turned to you quizzically. “I don’t know. I mean, we have been twice, but who cares if we go see it again.”

“Exactly, and we can both drool over Gal Gadot and Chris Pine. It’s like a win-win-win situation.”

After finishing up your food, you read a book while Penelope cleaned up. That was your deal; you went back and forth with cooking and cleaning, one day one would do them both, the next was the other’s day and on occasion you’d split the house duties between you both. 

Next, you hopped in the shower…together, because why the fuck not. It saved time and water - such environmentalists you were. “So 12:30 movie and then maybe I can treat us to an early dinner at the new Japanese place opening up next town over?”

“That sounds amazing,” she said, yawning slightly, still not completely awake from this morning’s activities. “Breakfast in bed with my lovely lady love, a delicious if I do say so myself breakfast, movies with sexy men and women in them, and amazing sushi, what could possibly be better?”

You grabbed your chin jokingly, in contemplative thought, which made Penelope laugh. “Oh, I know, what could be even better. How about tonight, we repeat last night and tomorrow morning, we can repeat this morning except I’ll make breakfast?”

“So more sexy times, and then another day off but this time I get to sleep in?” she asked. “I didn’t think it could possibly get better but once again, my love, you have outdone yourself.”


End file.
